The Protocol Review and Monitoring System consists of two main elements: the Program Site Committees and the Protocol Review Committee (PRC). Funding is requested for salary support for the Protocol Review Committee Chair, the PRMS & Policy Administrator and the Protocol Review Committee Administrator.